


Counterfeit

by PeachyLana



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Snowells Week 2016, iris is a secret snowells fan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7305574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyLana/pseuds/PeachyLana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Snowells week Day 6: Season 2 Missing Scenes</p><p>Caitlin needs to get ready for Cisco's Worst Plan Ever.  Iris and Harry are the only ones around to help.  No wonder Jesse's headphones didn't work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counterfeit

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, editing this on mobile, with flood warnings and fielding panic attacks during bad storms(and while sick). So if things are completely fucked up that's why. I just wanted to post something on time for once(yeah barely for my time zone).

 

Caitlin stared at the outfit laid out in front of her for the past ten minutes.  A sudden knock on the door startled her back to the present.

“Caitlin?”  Iris’s concerned voice came from the other side.  “Just checking on you.  Is everything okay?”

The woman pushed her concerns aside and finally began to undress.  “Umm...yeah!  Sorry.  I’ll be a minute.”

 

Iris crossed her arms and walked across the room to Harry.  He was the only one around and working on a second pair of high tech ear muffs for this very sketchy plan.  Iris deeply inhaled, even though this was not Eobard Thawne, Harrison Wells was still a very intimidating man.  She casually sidled up to the older scientist.  “Is she going to be okay doing this?”  

He answered without glancing up from his work.  “Snow can handle herself.”

Iris _tried_ not to take his rudeness personally.  “She _just_ came back and she’s traumatized.  I'm sure you wouldn’t think Jesse should do something like this.”

Harry’s eyes shot up from the table to her face with a glare.  “Snow isn’t my daughter or seventeen.”

“I just think this is a bad idea.  Cisco explicitly stated that, but I think it bears repeating."  Iris sighed.  “Do you think we should talk to her?”

“We?"  He balked as if she asked him something impossible.  “I’m in the middle of something right now.”  He immediately went back to working and ignored the reporter’s glare.

 

Caitlin reached her arms behind her back, trying to clasp the corset.  The fish eye hooks were off, and the leather pants were tight.  Uncomfortably tight.  Caitlin called out as she awkwardly went to the door.  “Can...can I get a little help?  Iris?”

Harrison looked up, realizing Iris was no longer there, and noticed Caitlin’s head poking out the door.

“I don’t know where she went.”  He answered  as he got to his feet. “What's wrong?”  Caitlin blushed, even though she was still covered.  

“Can you help me out with the back of this thing?”  She vanished back into the room. Harry glanced around once last time for Iris before following.

She turned and pushed her hair over her shoulder so he had full access to her back.  “I’m pretty sure I messed it up.  You’ll probably have to redo the entire thing.”

Harry almost stated that her jacket would cover all of that, but did as asked.  She seemed surprisingly relaxed about it.  “Thanks, Harry.  It's a little on the small side too.”

“Whoa, that’s quite an ensemble,” Iris smiled as she entered.  “Is no one questioning why Cisco has these outfits in this much detail?”

Caitlin sucked in as much as she could while he worked lower down her back.  Iris picked up one of the leather boots, admiring them with a little smile.  Harry’s came softly from behind.  “Are you really up for this?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”  She lied.  Caitlin debated getting into the Xanex, at least to cover any panic attacks for this.  “Do you think it will work?”

Iris quickly shot Harry a look as he opened his mouth, but he just couldn’t lie.  “It depends.”  He finished the corset.  Caitlin turned with worry.  “If Zoom shows up…”  She wrung hands at the thought, and panic began to rise in her stomach.

“He won’t.”  Harry quick and confident answer settled her nerves slightly.  

Iris pat the chair.  “Have a seat...if you even can in those pants. They look great, by the way.”  Caitlin sat while Iris pulled her hair back, and helped pin the long locks tightly to her scalp, so the wig would sit nicely on her head.  Caitlin felt the blond curls fall around her shoulders, but avoided looking the mirror.  Iris nodded in approval.  “I need to get contacts from Cisco.  Be right back.”

“You guys don't have to do this.”  Caitlin said to Harry after Iris already ran out.

“We do.  If you aren’t convincing then you’re dead.”  Harry said, as if realizing just how bad this was.

“It's okay.  I can do this.  I want Zoom gone as much as everyone else.”  

Harry watched her try to bend over in the leather pants to retrieve the boots.  He quickly retrieved them for her.  “You and Iris have the rest handled, right?”  He asked abruptly.  

She looked at him a little confused, “Actually,” she took a seat back in the chair, now leaning over to pull each on and zip them up.  “I might need a hand with something else, if you had a second.  Or do you need to finish what you were doing?”  He fought to keep his eyes on her face and not lower.  The corset did it’s job.  She stood up, and he lost his train of thought completely.  

“Yeah Harry, you have steady hands, right?”  Iris asked with a grin as she popped in again with perfect timing.

 

“This is weird.”  Caitlin whispered.

“No talking,” Iris scolded as she colored Caitlin’s lips with blue eyeliner.  “How’s it going, Harry?”  Iris glanced down to the older man.  

“Fine,”  He was fully focused on the task.  Caitlin lifted her finished hand so she could see his work.  The blue polish was perfectly painted on each nail.  If she could thank him she would, but she wasn’t allowed to talk.

 

“Okay,” Iris finished. Caitlin was fully dressed as Killer Frost minus the leather jacket.  “Stand up.  Let's take a look.  What do you think, Harry?”

Caitlin didn’t expect him to scrutinize her entire body.  She tried not to react as he motioned for her to turn around.  Then her muscles tensed as he adjusted the decorative straps on the corset.  “It's passable.”

She glared at him over her shoulder.“Thanks. That's reassuring, Harry.”  Caitlin didn't realize how much the pale blue eyes made her expressions so much scarier.

Harry smiled at her response.  “Now that's what Killer Frost looks like.”

Iris cleared her throat. “Now let’s practice.”  

“Practice?”  Caitlin asked.

“That’s right.”  Iris smiled and then looked to Harry with a grin.  “Seduce Wells.”

Caitlin gasped at the notion.  Harry visibly perked at the request.  “That's actually not a bad idea.”

“You’re not serious.  The plan isn't to seduce Black Siren.”

Harry crossed his arms.  “You need to pass as her and that's means you need to be comfortable with her personality.  This is so you don’t get killed.”

Caitlin wrung her hands and took a deep breath to psych herself up while Iris and Harry watched.  “This is stupid,” she grumbled.  At least that felt in character.  She had to go over all the mannerisms she witnessed before that woman attempted to kill her. Everything was too over the top.  It felt cheesy.  While going through it in her head she unconsciously shimmied her shoulders.  It came across as an attempt to do some sort of sexy shoulder shrug and Harry shook his head as he and Iris made worried eye contact.

“Don’t do that...shoulder thing,” Iris said gently, then turned to Harry.  “Maybe you should get in the Reverse Flash suit to help make this easier.”

“No.  We don't have time for that.”  Harry quickly shut that down.  “But you definitely need to sex it up a bit.”  He encouraged.  

“Saying it doesn’t making it any easier,” Caitlin hissed.  

“See there it is again.”  Harry pointed out, but a little more smugness.  Caitlin didn't appreciate his teaching method. Her eyes carefully looked him over, not the curious, wide-eyed way she usually did.  This time she sized every bit of him up.  It was the first time she really let herself take him in.  The makeup would cover any blush on her cheeks and the contacts any dilation of her eyes.  

“Harrison Wells,” she let the name roll slowly off her tongue as her lips formed a perfect smirk.  “I do believe you owe me,” she said stepping closer and placing a hand on his chest.  Iris sat back, watching with an entertained smile.

He managed a begrudging sneer.  “What do you want, Frost?”  Now her eyes ran blank and wide.  It was enough to throw off the entire scene.  “You can do better than that.”  Harry said bluntly. Then his voice lowered so only she could hear. “You've role played before, right?”

Iris missed his little comment , but encouraged quietly.  “You have to keep it going.  Just say the first thing that pops into your head, and as long as you do it confidently it will work.”

Caitlin nodded at her words and tried to ignore his.  “How about you finally pay me back for all I did for you?”

Harry wasn't impressed.  “Too vague.”

She jabbed him in the chest with a blue nail. “How about I turn you into a block of ice if you keep talking, Wells?”  

“Whoa.”  Iris leaned back.  “This took a turn.”

Caitlin growled in frustration.  “What am I supposed to say?  He's not playing along.”  

He stepped forward into her pointed finger.  “So try harder.”  He said sternly.

“I'm not going to beg you to fuck me!”

Iris slapped a hand over her own mouth in shock.  Caitlin suddenly realized what she said.  “I didn’t mean it like that!  I mean, you know what I mean right?”  She stopped before she dug herself a deeper hole.

Iris quickly stepped in between them.  “Wow, you left him speechless.  That’s a first.  Harry, don’t you have some headphones you were working on?”  Iris distracted Caitlin with the leather jacket while ushering Harry out of the room.

Caitlin gripped Iris’s arms in a panic as soon as he was gone.  “I can’t believe I said that!”

“It’s fine,” Iris played it off like it was no big deal.  “You got into the acting.  That’s a good thing.”  

Cisco poked his head in, “Ready to do this, Killer?”

“Go get ‘em, girl.”  Iris encouraged.

She and Cisco were on their way out when a hand on her arm stopped her.  “Caitlin, you’ll do great.”  Harry said quietly.  

Caitlin turned with a sigh of relief.  “I didn't mean to yell at you.”

“Don't apologize.  I purposely antagonized you.  And I should have told you, Frost couldn't... _sleep_ with anyone without killing them, besides Deathstorm.  So your ‘seduction’ was just promising a torturous death.”

Caitlin’s blue lips twisted into a frown and even wearing contacts, her wide eyes just poured out warmth.  “That’s so sad!”

Harry nudged her chin up.  “I need you to focus and get into character.”  Their eyes met for a moment before her face settled into a cold mask.  Caitlin jerked her arm out of his grasp with a hint of disgust, and he smirked with pride.  “Not bad.”

She rolled her eyes with an annoyed huff, looking more Killer Frost then ever.  “I’d threaten to kill you with sex, but I think you’d like that.”  He faltered in his step, allowing Caitlin to catch up to Cisco.  She turned and and gave him a wink, fully embracing being bad.  "I'm going to need your help getting out of this later."

Cisco looked over to her.  “I'm going to pretend I didn't hear any of that.  You good to go?”

She was riding high on just the look of promise Harrison's eyes.  “Yep.  Let’s do this.”

 

  
  
  
  



End file.
